Friday Nights
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Kurt misses the Glee kids. The Guys need another potential gamer. The girls need someone to help them on girls night. What does this lead to? Mission Kidnap-Kurt-From-Dalton of course! Klaine, Finchel, Quam, Chang-Chang, Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story **

**Kurt misses the Glee kids. The Guys need another potential gamer. The girls need someone to help them on girls night. What does this lead to? Mission Kidnap-Kurt-From-Dalton of course! **

**Klaine has not happened yet... **

**Happy Reading **

**_Guys _**

"Come _on _Puck!" I yelled over to him, as my fingers darted rapidly over the controler.

"Shut it Hudson!" He growled back at me. I looked over to his side of the screen, his character being surrounded by a zombie crowd.

"Dammit!" He yelled throwing his controler on the ground. I ignored him, focusing on the game. "Sam, Artie How are you holding up down there?"

Sam answered "Pretty good, Artie and I cleared out most of the floor, I think we've got most of them..." The three of us groaned as the red numbers on the side changed, indicating that another round was starting.

"Come on Mike take Puck's spot!" Arite said, nodding in the controlers direction. Mike jumped up and took Pucks previous spot.

"This is horrible!" I said, throwing the controler on the couch, Sam and Arite doing the same as we all died.

I flopped back down on the floor, "Times like this I really miss Kurt" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

Sam looked confused "Why?"

We all laughed "You've never played with Kurt have you?"

Sam shook his head slowly

"That's why, Kurt is a fricken God at playing these games, No idea where it came from, He asked to play one day, so I let him and he was amazing"

Puck nodded "When I first saw him playing, I couldn't believe it!"

Sam sat on the couch "Well its the Weekend, Can't he come home and Play Video Games with us?"

Finn shook his head "He said he couldn't come home this weekend, He said he didn't have the gas, He sounded like he wanted to come home though..."

Puckerman's face lit up "But he did want to come back right?"

Finn nodded, Still confused "Yeah, Why?"

Puck just smiled and picked up his jacket "Because We're gonna Kidnap Kurt from Dalton"

**_Girls _**

"Okay just one more second..." Mercades said pulling the last of the mask of the other girls face, before gasping

"What's wrong?" The small brunette asked worriedly, reaching for a small hand mirror on the floor. She gasped once looking at her skin.

"I'm so Sorry!" Mercades said, grabbing the package on the desk "Kurt always uses this on us!"

Rachel looked up from the mirror "Why is my skin Orange?" she asked, touching it with her fingers lightly. A snicker was heard throughout the room "Don't laugh Santana!" She snapped at the Latino girl, who shrugged and went back to braiding the blond girls hair in front of her.

"Quinn could you come help me?" Mercades said holding a wet cloth out to the blond girl in question. Quinn nodded and put down the magazine she was looking at and walked over to Rachel, where Mercades and Tina were trying to scrub the orange off.

"Ouch! That scrubbing hurts!" Rachel said, pushing them away after they tried unsuccessful to get the orange glow off the girls face.

"This is a disaster" Mercades said, laying down on Rachel's plush carpet. The girls nodded

"We need Kurt, We was always so good at these things!" Tina said, looking over her nails. "I think I need a manicure, Could you do it Mercades?"

Mercades nodded "I'm not as good as Kurt though"

"Its okay"

"These look nice..." Santana said looking over her Blood-Red nails

"Mine are the best!" Brittany said happily, showing her Baby-Blue nails to Quinn, who was currently painting Rachel's toes Purple.

"So what now?" Tina said, holding up her green nails to examine them.

"I miss my dolphin..." Brittany whispered, Santana put her arm around the blond girl.

"I wish Kurt was here..." Tina said, a sad look on her face.

Mercades nodded "Me too, Kurt wanted to come home, we couldn't though, something about gas"

Rachel's face lit up "Lets call him!" She ran over to the desk were Mercades phone laid. She jabbed his number in as the other girls gathered around

"Put it on Speaker!" Quinn whisper-yelled, Rachel nodded, pressing another button.

After about 3 rings Kurt's voice wove though the room "Hello?"

"KURT!"

"Girls?" He asked

"Kurtsie!" Brittany said, almost jumping on the phone before Santana held her back.

"Hi Boo! How are my girls doing?"

"Great!"

"My face is orange"

"Rach?" He asked, confusedly

"Don't ask, How are you Kurt? Having fun with those prep boys?" Mercades asked with a suggestive tone

"Wanky!" Santana yelled though the room,

Another laugh echoed though the phone, that wasn't Kurts

"Santana!" Kurt yelled though the phone

"Kurt are you with someone?" Tina asked

"Um...yeah" They could hear the embarrassment though the phone "Blaine and I were hanging out"

"If you guys wanna go you can..." Rachel said in a sad tone

"No its fine!" Another voice said though the phone, apparently Blaine "I'm Blaine, Sorry I couldn't meet you girls Properly, I've heard so much about you Girls!" Blaine said with a laugh

"And we've heard plenty about you Blaine..." Quinn said, a smile on her face.

"Quinn!" Kurt screeched though the phone

"It's fine Kurt, My friends have heard allot about you also" Blaine said playfully over the phone.

Mercades turned to the girls, "Are they seriously flirting when we're right here?"

"Is Blaine Gay?" Quinn asked, leaning to whisper over to the girls, who all shrugged

"Hey Blaine!" Santana asked loudly, interrupted the boys flirting, "Are you Gay?"

"SANTANA!"

Blaine just laughed "Yeah, 100 Percent"

There was a silence before Santana smiled "Wanky"

"Do I even need to say it?" Kurt cleared his throat over the phone "SANTANA!"

The girls just laughed, as they imagined Kurts burning face. They talked about gossip around McKinley for a while before Mercades phone started to die.

"Okay Love you Kurt!" They yelled into the phone, right when they were going to hang up though, Brittany held out her hand

"Wait, I think Brit wants to talk to you" Mercades handed the phone over to Brittany "Make it short Brit, My battery dying" She took the phone

"Kurtsie?" She asked in a small voice

"Yes Boo?"

"I Miss you" She said, putting her arm around her torso

"I miss you too Brittany" Kurt responded

"When are you coming home?" The girls froze as Brittany asked that question

Kurt was silent on the other end "I don't think I'll be coming back to McKinley for a long time Brittany" He said in a small voice

"Why Not?" She asked innocently

"Because...Because some people don't like me there"

"I like you"

"I know, Boo. I'll come home next weekend okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I Love you too"

Brittany held out the phone to Mercades, who snapped it shut.

Santana looked over to Brittany and held her close.

Tina spoke up "I miss Kurt" All the girls nodded

Rachel spoke up "I miss we could see him, even if it was only for a couple hours, Skype and Texting doesn't give you the full effect..."

Mercades stood up, causing all the girls too look up at her "Kurt couldn't come home because of gas right?" The girls nodded

"Okay Tina, Rachel call Finn and Mike" She smiled "I've got an idea"

Quinn stood up "What is this Idea?"

Mercades smiled even bigger, "We're gonna see Kurt!"

Dalton

Kurt pressed the little red button, looking much more sad then when he answered the call

Blaine stared at him for a moment "You miss them don't you?"

Kurt nodded, staring at his phone. Blaine put his arm around him "You can go visit them next weekend" Kurt nodded, then stood up "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night" Blaine nodded, standing also, fixing his blazer while doing so "I've got to help Wesley with his History Paper" Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand "You alright?"

Kurt nodded, gathering his things "Bye Blaine"

Blaine nodded "See ya Kurt" Gathering his pencils and notebook he had brought as Kurt disappeared around the corner.

Kurt held his textbook to his chest tightly, swallowing the lump in his throat that the phone call had brought him, That and the texts all night from Finn about how Awesomely cool The boys night was. He came to a stop, realizing he had come to his door, balancing his textbook on his hip, he began fishing his pocket for his keys. Once he found the silver treasure, he jammed it into the small lock and opened the door, glad his roommate was out for the Friday Night.

He set his book carefully on his nightstand, promising himself that he would return to it in the morning, before grabbing a towel and some toiletries from his bag and started preparing for the Long, Hot shower that now awaited him in the near future.

**Not my best ending, tun in next time for Mission Kidnap Kurt! Where the boys and girls unite and form the best plan EVER!...Okay not really, the plans really just grab and go, but still...Tun in next time! **

**~DontForget2RememberMe **


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own**

Kurt sat down; enjoying the relaxation the shower had brought him. He began his nightly routine, rubbing the first of the many skin products on his pale skin. After he was finished rubbing the cream on he had to wait for 2 minutes to let the product sink into his pores. He stared into the mirror for a moment, fixing the thin white tank top he had put of after his shower with a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms. He checked his clock by his bedside table and discovered the time had passed and it was time to take the skin product on his face.

As he was gently dabbing the product away his phone rang, Don't Rain on my Parade rang out of his iphone's speaker. He smiled; already knowing who is was before he picked it up. After all, only one diva in the world would have a Barbra song as her ringtone on his phone.

He pressed the green answer button with his thumb and attempted to balance the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"And whom do I owe the great pleasure of talking to the one Rachel Berry?" He questioned, his tone teasing as he continued his skin care routine.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel yell, he heard other voices and shuffling on the other line.

"Rachel? What's up?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

"Kurt you need pack up a quick bag and to come outside immediately! Finn is at front entrance, you need to hurry!" Rachel screamed before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Kurt felt his face pale as he heard the BEEP to signal the call had ended. Kurt quickly grabbed his shoulder bag and began throwing the necessaries, not caring (At the moment at least) if they wrinkled. Once his toiletries and clothes were packed into a bag he grabbed his laptop and phone charger and made out to leave, not sure on what to expect but rushing any ways, opening the door and flipping off the light switch before turning around and beginning to fast-walk across campus –Right before running into another pajama clad boy.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt allowed himself to be confused as he came face-to-face with the other boy "Blaine?"

"Hey! I was just on my wa- Where are you going?" Blaine asked noticed Kurt's bag and laptop in his arms.

"Rachel called me" He explained "I think something might've happened, she yelled at me to hurry up"

Blaine nodded "Are they at the front entrance?" Kurt nodded "Here, let me help you it'll get you there faster." They began walking as Blaine took his laptop case. "You can't tell David or Thad though, if you're checked in for the weekend. Which we are, you're not allowed to leave the building after 10 o'clock" He explained.

"Okay, I wouldn't" Kurt said, worry beginning to crowd his chest as they got closer to the entrance. He saw Finn's truck parked by the doors.

"That's his truck" Kurt said gesturing towards it.

"Kurt!" He heard an array of voice scream out to him before he was crowded with people, to be more specific, girls.

"Girls?" He questioned in confusion as Mercedes took his bag out of his arms.

"Kurt! You're so happy you're coming!" He heard Tina say as they fussed over him, commenting on how he much be freezing, most of them rubbing their hands over his arms.

"What's going on?" He finally asked as they started to lead him towards the car. "Rachel sounded worried; she sounded like something had happened!"

It was Quinn who spoke up "Wait, he doesn't know what's going on?" They all turned to Rachel who was sitting in the passenger side of the truck. Kurt took this time to notice that there were also two more cars, a minivan and Volvo.

Rachel blushed "He wouldn't have come if he knew what we were doing" They all frowned at her, including Kurt

"Well" Mercedes said, turning to Kurt "Apparently white boy doesn't know what's going on an- Who's this?" Mercedes asked loudly, looking to someone over his shoulder.

_Oh yeah, Blaine_

Blaine stood there awkwardly, holding the laptop case

Kurt answered "That's Blaine; he helped me carry my laptop case." He said, throwing a silent glare to the girls. It was Santana who approached him first. He then took the time to notice all the girl's were in their night gear and pajamas.

"Why hello" Santana purred, draping her arm over his "I'm Santana. Or Tana. Or Saten. Whatever to prefer, you'll be screaming it tonight after all."

Blaine's eyes widened and he gave a small step back. Mercedes scowled at her as Quinn pulled her off of Blaine. "Santana, you know better than to scare off our company" She then looked back to Blaine

"Hey other white boy, you know me, I'm Mercedes, Kurt's diva." She said getting a cheeky smile and promptly ignored Rachel proclaimed that she was in fact, Kurt's diva.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet all of you lovely ladies" Blaine said politely.

"Aw! He's such a gentlemen!" The girls cooed

Brittany walked up to Blaine and stared at him for a while, her sparkly powerpuff girl's pajama shirt twinkling every time she moved. She moved forward to whisper something in Blaine's ear before returning back to the girls, earning a confused look from a few girl and Blaine.

"Come on! You gotta hurry up, my ma said we had to be back before 10 45!" Kurt heard a familiar voice from the minivan

"Puck?" He yelled back

He heard a car door open and being slammed shut "Kurt! My boy!" He was engulfed in a hug, the familiar smell of cigarettes and axe body spray filling his nostrils.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" He questioned once again when Puck let him go.

"Actually, Artie and Mike aren't here but everyone else is!"

Kurt let out a breath "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're kidnapping you"

"What?" Kurt questioned, more confused than scared at the word 'kidnap'

"Well the girls were having a sleepover and the guys need a new player because Puckerman sucks at games-""HEY!" "-And you wanted to come home so here we are!"

Kurt sighed "That's nice of you guys but I have my finals coming up and I've got to study and there's a huge pile of home-"

"Puckerman he doesn't want to come!"

"This is why we have a back-up plan Mercedes, FINN! SAM!"

"Wait what's going on? Guy's I've got-PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT FINN I SWEAR ON YOUR VIDEO GAME COLLECTION!"Kurt screamed, attempted to squirm away from the taller boy, who was attempt to cover his mouth to stop his yelling.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HAND OVER MY MOUTH BLAINE GET HELP BLAINE GET-"

"Shit! No witnesses!Evans and I will grab the hobbit; girls get Kurt's bags. Kurt and hobbit can ride in the minivan; we all met up at my place!" Puck announced over the loud voices. Kurt felt himself being placed in the minivan, Finn holding him tightly to keep him from leaving. He held Finn's chest vibrating with laughter as Evan came in with Blaine, who didn't need to be held from running away. Blaine climbed in looking unsure as he sat next to Kurt and Finn. Sam and Puck climbed into the front seats and began driving.

Kurt saw Puck's eyes flicker to him in the rear view mirror; he gave him his best glare.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
